Pretty Boy
by Park Minnie
Summary: That 'Pretty Boy' Sequel! Apa yang dilakukan Heechul setelah dia menonton film pertama Hankyung, 'My Kingdom? Marah? Jelas! Tapi karena itu, SiBum juga terseret! HanChul! Hint for KyuMin, YeWook, and SiBum. Enjoy


**Title : Pretty Boy (That 'Pretty Boy' Sequel)**  
**Pairing : Hankyung Heechul *ofc***  
**Genre : Comedy, Romance**  
**Rated : T++**

**.  
**

**Warning!** Boys Love *ofc* ! Almost M rated! Typo(s)! Modified Canon! OOC-ness! Etc, etc ...

**.  
**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**###**

Apartement Super Junior yang tenang. Tak ada keributan yang hampir selalu didengar oleh tetangga. Tapi suasana tenang itu sebenarnya bukanlah kemauan dari semua member yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah apartement mereka. Karena ternyata seorang mood maker Super Junior yang bergelar Dangerous Cinderella sedang dalam mood terjeleknya, sangat kesal!

Bosan dengan aksi diam ini, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun kekanakan dengan mata ikan dan hidung mancung bersuara.

"Heechul hy_,"

"Apa!" bentak seorang pemuda lainnya yang bisa dikatakan cantik. Ia sedang duduk di sofa, menghadap televisi yang menyala. Namun sebenarnya ia tak menonton acara yang disuguhkan melainkan hanya memandang kedepan dan memencet remote yang sepertinya sudah ingin menangis menjadi sasaran empuk dari seorang Diva.

"Heechul, jangan membentaknya. Donghae hanya memanggilmu," suara lembut berusaha menenangkan Heechul yang sedang bad mood. Heechul hanya mendecih dan melempar remote tv ke samping. Lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Dia itu kekanakan sekali," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut cokelat bergelombang.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kyuhyun," sambung Yesung, yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding pintu dapur.

"Hhh~~~ Aku heran mengapa Hankyung-hyung tahan dengan Cinderella itu. Kalau aku, mungkin akan gantung diri secepatnya," pemuda bertubuh altetis memberikan suara.

"Kau berharap bersamanya, Siwon-hyung?" suara dingin membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu berdiri. Dengan terpatah-patah ia menoleh kebelakang, melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil berambut agak panjang bergelombang.

"B-bukan begitu, Kibummie. Aku hanya mengandai_,"

"Berarti kau berharap 'kan, hyung?" sela Kibum, tak memberi –pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu- kesempatan untuk mengelak.

"K-Kibummie ...," Siwon kehabisan kata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Kibum dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau pikir wajahmu itu membuatku luluh? Terserahlah," berakhirnya ucapan itu, Kibum segera membalik badan dan masuk ke kamarnya yang dibagi bersama Siwon.

"T-tunggu dulu!" Siwon beranjak bangkit dan segera masuk ke kamar mereka. Entahlah apa yang akan ia perbuat. Kita tunggu saja sampai pintu itu terbuka lagi.

Sementara itu, ke-8 member Super Junior lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan Siwon dan Kibum yang sepertinya lebih kekanakan dari sikap Heechul.

"Hhh~~ Masalah baru akan muncul," ucap Shindong yang diamini dengan member lainnya.

"Aku akan melihat Heechul dulu_,"

Drrt ..., drrt ...

Handphone Leeteuk bergetar. Ia yang ingin melangkah menuju kamar Heechul berhenti sesaat dan mengambil handphone yang terletak di dekat komputer.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Leeteuk.

"_Ah! Leeteuk-hyung, apa ada Heechul di sana?"_ tanya seseorang di sana cepat. Dari nada suaranya terdengar jelas ia sangat khawatir.

"Jika 10 menit yang lalu kau bertanya, dia masih ada di sini. Tapi sekarang ia berada di kamarnya," jawab Leeteuk. Ia menatap Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, 'Siapa?' dan dijawab dengan lirikan mata ke arah kamar Heechul oleh Leeteuk. Donghae mengangguk, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"_Haa~~ Bisa kau memanggilnya, Leeteuk-hyung?"_ pinta orang itu.

"Aku tak yakin, Hankyung. Dia masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah kesal. Tampaknya ia masih kesal denganmu. Dan aku yakin saat ini dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu," tolak Leeteuk dengan perasaan menyesal. Sebenarnya ia mau saja mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul dan memanggil sang Diva, tapi ia tahu saat ini Heechul sedang tak ingin diganggu. Dan Leeteuk hapal betul apa yang akan sang Diva lakukan jika ada yang berani mengganggunya.

"Kumohon, Leeteuk-hyung. Sekali ini saja," pinta Hankyung penuh harap. Ia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Heechul tentang permasalahan mereka. Demi Dewa! Ini hanya masalah sepele!

"_Kau tahu Heechul, Hankyung,"_ Leeteuk memperingatkan, _"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi langsung ke handphonenya saja?"_

"Anak itu terlalu pintar, atau mungkin terlalu hapal sikapku jika kami ada masalah. Ia mematikan teleponnya karena tahu aku akan terus mengiriminya sms atau menelponnya," Hankyung mendesah. Kejadian ini memang sudah sangat sering terjadi antara mereka, tapi Hankyung masih tetap kewalahan dengan resiko yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"_Kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengannya. Kau tunggu saja, nanti aku telpon, ok?"_ Leeteuk memberi solusi. Bagaimana pun, walau ia tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah pasangan ini, tapi ia tetaplah leader yang harus menyelesaikan masalah setiap anggotanya.

"Ya, kuharap dia mau mendengarmu. Xie xie, gege,"

_tuut_

Hankyung memutuskan sambungan telepon dahulu. Ia mendesah berat. Memijat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Mengapa segala yang berhubungan dengan Heechul selalu rumit? Oh, tidak. Ini tidak rumit, tak ada yang serius malah. Tapi salahkan Heechul yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah, jadinya ia yang harus memutar otak meluruskan semua ini.

"Hangeng! Saatnya pergi!" suara lantang membuat Hankyung mendongak. Ia melihat sang manager yang sedang melambaikan tangan menuruhnya ke sana.

"Ya, baik!"

Hhh~~ Ini saatnya bersikap profesional terhadap pekerjaanmu, Geng. Buang semua pikiran yang bisa membuatmu kacau.

Termasuk Heechul.

.

.

Cklek

"Dia menyuruhmu bicara padaku?" suara dingin Heechul sedikit membuatnya terkejut begitu ia memasuki kamar Heechul.

"Tidak," jawabnya setelah berdehem kecil, "Aku yang ingin bicara padamu," Leeteuk menyeret kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Duduk di hadapan Heechul yang sedang mengelus kucing di atas kasur.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Heechul acuh. Ia tak melihat ke arah Leeteuk, masih menatap ke arah kucingnya yang sedang menjilati kakinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu. Tentangmu dan Hankyung,"

Brak!

"Miaw ...,"

Heebum terlonjak saat majikannya melempar sebuah buku tebal hard cover ke dinding. Kucing itu menatap bingung ke arah majikannya yang kini menggertakkan gigi dan menghirup napas dalam, seperti orang habis marathon. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli, nyatanya ia melanjutkan jilatannya pada kaki yang lain.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk dingin pada Heechul dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Cinderella itu.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" Heechul balik tanya. Ia menggeram marah pada Leeteuk yang menghela napas pajang.

"Heechul, terkadang aku bingung denganmu. Kau adalah hyung di sini, tapi tingkahmu sangat kekanakan. Kau marah pada hal-hal yang kecil, tersinggung walau sebenarnya orang-orang tidak mencelamu, dan kau sangat keras kepala. Aku heran mengapa Hankyung yang sangat betolak belakang denganmu masih betah berada di sisimu,"

"Lalu kau mengharapkan apa?! Aku berubah, begitu? Kau tahu sendiri aku bagaimana!" Heechul bangkit dan berteriak kalap, "Jungsoo, jika kau kemari hanya ingin mengejek tentang sikapku, maka lebih baik kau keluar!" usir Heechul sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu.

Leeteuk bangkit setelah menghela napas. Ia menggeleng pelan begitu matanya menangkap wajah Heechul yang mengeras dan merah padam.

"Hidupkan handphonemu, mungkin saja pikiranmu akan terbuka," nasihat Leeteuk sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Blam

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Heechul sendiri. Kucingnya pun ikut beranjak mengikuti Leeteuk ke luar kamar. Mungkin tahu bahwa majikannya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan jengkel dan tidak ingin diganggu walau hal kecil sekalipun.

Kasur itu berderit kecil begitu Heechul menelentangkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata pelan begitu angin dari luar kamarnya masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Begitu sejuk angin yang menerpa wajahnya tak terasa lagi, ia berjalan ke meja kecil dan mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan sembarangan di sana.

"_Hidupkan handphonemu, mungkin saja pikiranmu akan terbuka,"_

Memang apa yang akan terjadi? Batin Heechul. Tapi ia menatap handphone itu lama dan dengan ragu menekan tombol merah.

.

.

"Kalau mau melakukannya jangan di sini, bodoh! Tidak tahu apa kalau kami di sini dan bukan patung hiasan rumah? Dasar idiot," maki Heechul begitu matanya menatap pasangan beda dunia (?) yang sedang bergulat lidah di sofa.

"Bodoh …," diikuti dengan Kyuhyun namun langsung mendapatkan jitakan kecil dari Bunny-nya.

"Maaf …,"

Heechul mendengus mendengar nada lemah dari mulut Eunhyuk itu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya begitu Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Dan entah apa yang Donghae lakukan, tapi jika dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri, sepertinya penyuka ikan itu mencium pucuk kepala Eunhyuk.

Sepertinya kejadian yang –sebenarnya sangat biasa itu membuat Heechul sakit. Sudah lama ia tak pernah melakukan itu lagi bersama seseorang. Membuatnya harus selalu makan hati begitu ada sepasang kekasih yang melakukan itu.

"Ck! Pergilah ke kamar dan jangan ribut!" ia melihat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka. Heechul bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini walau Leeteuk sudah memperingati mereka.

"Aku tak yakin kalau mereka tidak akan ribut," gumaman Yesung membuat seluruh member Super Junior mengangguk. Namun Heechul tak peduli.

"Terserahlah! Aku mau keluar sebentar!" Heechul mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar dorm. Meninggalkan makanan lezat yang telah dibuat Ryeowook. Juga tatapan penuh arti dari seluruh member.

"Aku harap setelah ini masalah selesai," kata Shindong.

"Tinggal masalahku dengan Kibum ...," sahut Siwon lemah. Ia menatap tak selera makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya menatap kosong sementara pikirannya terus memunculkan sesosok pria manis yang tadi berkata dingin kepadanya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kuda bodoh,"

Mungkin terlalu sering *hampir selalu malah* berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mampu mengatakan hal yang tak pantas seperti itu.

.

.

Heechul melangkah pelan di trotoar yang sudah lumayan sepi dari pejalan kaki. Entah akan menuju kemana, Heechul hanya mengikuti arah kakinya melangkah.

Tak jauh dari apartement mereka, Heechul kini sedang berjalan di daerah taman yang sepi. Hanya terlihat dua-tiga orang yang duduk atau juga berjalan santai seperti dirinya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" Heechul berseru pelan, ia masih melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam taman yang sepi itu, "Aku bilang jangan mengikutiku!" seru Heechul setengah berteriak. Ia tak takut jika ada yang menatapnya heran, karena di sini memang tidak ada orang.

Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki yang mengikutinya sejak ia keluar apartement. Orang itu hanya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan innosent dan tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Apa maumu, hah?" bentak Heechul. Dari nada suaranya tersirat sekali bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal. Namun lagi-lagi pria di hadapannya memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang.

Tap, tap ...

Ia mendekati Heechul. Sekali pun matanya tak lepas tertuju dari pria berwajah cantik itu.

"Jangan mendekatiku," desis Heechul.

"Heenim ...," panggil orang itu.

"Apa maumu?"

Orang itu menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya, "Aku jauh-jauh kabur dari China ke Korea hanya ingin melihatmu, tidakkah aku pantas mendapatkan hadiah? Ucapan rindu misalnya? Tapi yang aku dapat setelah bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah penolakkan. Jahat sekali ...," orang itu menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Memang sedih –kelihatannya, tapi itu sangat tidak berarti untuk Heechul. Lihatlah, saat orang itu menampilkan ekspresi dibuat-buat itu, Heechul malah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini? Aku? Apa aku menghubungimu dan menyuruhmu ke sini? Tidak, 'kan? Aku juga tidak pernah memikirkanmu lagi, jadi untuk apa ke sini?"

"Benar kau tak ingin menemuiku? Tidak memikirkanku lagi? Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah kau menonton film-ku itu? Katanya kau mengurung diri di kamar?"

"Itu karena aku sibuk!"

"Berteriak seperti orang gila?"

"Karena aku pusing!"

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali, jika kau pusing, kau akan berteriak seperti orang gila_"

"Te_"

"_meneriakkan namaku,"

"Ak-aku tidak pernah begitu!" seru Heechul gugup. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan bernapas cepat untuk menetralisir detakan jantung yang berdetak kencang tak seperti biasanya.

"Lalu kau menangis sambil memeluk bantal bergambar wajahku," lanjut Hankyung sambil menyeringai ke arah Heechul yang membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi itu! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang pasti dilakukan anak gadis yang putus cinta!" Sungguh, rasanya Heechul ingin menangis saat ini. Selain karena malu, ia juga takut membalas kalimat-kalimat fakta yang dilontarkan Hankyung.

"Tapi nyatanya kau begitu," kata Hankyung akhirnya.

"Urghh ...," dan Heechul tak bisa membalas lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tapi matanya masih menunjukkan rasa kesal dan malu karena didengarkan kalimat fakta yang sangat memalukan baginya.

"Heenim, aku minta maaf kalau aku salah. Tapi sungguh, aku juga tidak mau adegan seperti itu. Itu hanya profesionalitas, Heenim. Bukannya aku mau," Hankyung mendekatkan dirinya pada Heechul yang masih berbalik tak menghadapnya. Ia sentuh pinggang ramping Heechul dan memutar tubuh kurus itu hingga bisa menatapnya. Ia lihat raut wajah Heechul yang tidak sedingin tadi, menyisakan raut malu dan kesal yang tercetak.

"Tapi kenapa kau menyetujui adanya bagian itu? Aku saja tidak per_,"

"Tidak pernah apa? Melihat tubuhku? Bukannya kau sudah terlalu sering melihatku? Bahkan tanpa apapun," Hankyung menyeringai, "Atau kau tidak puas? Ingin kutunjukkan?" Hankyung melepas jaketnya setelah itu mengangkat kaos lengan panjangnya.

"Ya! Aku 'kan tidak bilang seperti itu! Ya! Jangan kau buka bajumu!" cegah Heechul ketika kaos yang dikenakan Hankyung akan terlepas dari kepalanya. Heechul menangkap tangan Hankyung yang akan menarik kaos itu.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hankyung yang telah menurunkan tangannya tanpa menurunkan kaosnya yang menyangkut di dada atasnya sehingga masih menampakkan perutnya yang kotak-kotak.

"T-tidak, aku 'kan tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Heechul gugup. Setengah berbohong. Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia memang sangat ingin melihat tubuh atletis itu, tapi tidak di sini!

"Lalu?"

"Ak-aku ingin berkata, aku saja tidak pernah melakukan adegan itu dengan lawan mainku, tapi kau! Di film pertamamu saja kau sudah mendapatkan adegan itu, apalagi di film-mu selanjutnya!" kesal Heechul dengan pipi memerah. Ia menurunkan kaos Hankyung dan tak sengaja menyentuh perut Hankyung. Menghantarkan impuls asing bagi mereka berdua.

Mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang terdengar selama beberapa saat. Hanya suara deru kendaraan dan napas mereka yang tak teratur yang menjadi penanda bahwa waktu tidak berhenti. Tangan Heechul masih bertengger di perut Hankyung dan tangan Hankyung sendiri memegang pergelangan tangan Heechul. Tak ada yang akan berubah jika saja suara gonggongan anjing di dekat mereka membuat kedua insan itu terkejut.

"Ah! Eh, mmm ...," Heechul bergumam tak jelas karena gugup. Kepalanya menunduk kaku dan matanya menatap ke kiri ke kanan mencari objek yang bisa menetralisir keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Heenim ...," panggil Hankyung dan Heechul mendongak.

Kedua mata itu tak memutuskan pandangan seolah ada kaitan kasat mata yang terpasang di sana. Hankyung bisa melihat refleks dirinya di mata Heechul walau kini telah malam hari. Mata Heechul begitu cantik, selalu membekas di hatinya.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini dua kepala itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Hankyung menutup matanya perlahan, begitu juga dengan Heechul saat jarak mereka telah dekat.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Mengecup dengan sangat lembut. Sebenarnya itu adalah kecupan tanpa rasa nafsu, tapi Hankyung menarik Heechul pada dekapannya dan mengantarkan kedua lengan Heechul untuk mengelilingi tubuh atletisnya. Heechul tentu saja mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa diperintah lagi.

Semakin lama ciuman itu bertambah ganas, Hankyung telah membawa kepala belakang Heechul untuk terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Sesekali lidah Hankyung beraksi di rongga hangat milik Heechul.

Heechul menepuk pelan dada Hankyung menandakan napasnya yang menipis akibat ciuman panas ini. Begitu tautan bibir itu terlepas, Heechul langsung mengambil napas banyak-banyak tanpa peduli Hankyung yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Setelah membaik, Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Hankyung dan menatap mata yang biasanya menyorot itu kini menggelap terselubungi oleh suatu hasrat kasat mata.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, mereka terus menatap refleksi diri masing-masing di kedua mata lawannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hankyung menyeringai, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Melihat itu, Heechul juga ikut menyeringai dan mendekatkan diri pada Hankyung. Menyatukan bibir mereka kembali.

Sepertinya Heechul tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Hankyung.

.

.

"Hyung yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong sanksi. Ia menatap Leeteuk –yang duduk di sofa- sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Kalau aku sangat yakin," jawab Leeteuk penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Kenapa hyung sangat yakin?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya. Ia duduk di lantai sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang telah terlelap.

"Ini!" Leeteuk menyodorkan handphonenya kepada Yesung, yang langsung diterima olehnya.

'_Hyung, aku culik Heenim untuk malam ini, ok? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bermain lama dengannya. Jika manager kalian mencari Heenim, bilang saja dia aku bawa ke China! Hehe ...,'_

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Leeteuk terkikik geli melihat wajah Yesung, Shindong, Siwon, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang cengo.

"Sangat jelas ...," gumam Siwon setengah mengejek.

"Ya~ Jangan memakai nada seperti itu, Siwon-ah. Jangan sakit hati karena Kibum belum juga 'mencair'," goda Leeteuk dengan kekehan, begitu juga dengan semua yang berada di sana.

"Ck! Dia itu saja yang terlalu dingin," gerutu Siwon, kesal sendiri melihat sikap Kibum padanya sejak tadi siang.

"Oh! Heyyo Kibum hyung!" seru Kyuhyun riang.

Ziiinnnggg

Siwon bergidik takut. Matanya melotot menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan menatap sebuah objek di belakang mereka, lalu pandangannya menyusuri seluruh member Super Junior yang ada, tentu saja tidak termasuk objek yang dipandang Kyuhyun tadi.

Satu ekspresi sama yang ditampilkan seluruh member Super Junior minus Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang tidur. Pipi mengembung menahan tawa dan menunduk. Pastilah menertawakan dirinya.

Dengan terpatah (lagi) ia melihat ke belakang. Kembali melihat pemuda manis yang memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tapi menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Oh my GOD!

Siwon! Cepat kembalikan Kibum pada ekspresi ramah dan senyum mengembangnya! .

.

.

Deru napas terdengar berlomba di kamar hotel itu. Tampak dua orang pria yang terbaring lelah. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka dan bau asing memenuhi ruangan itu.

Hankyung yang telah menstabilkan napasnya menatap ke arah samping. Heechul yang sedang menutup mata dan berusaha mengambil napas banyak-banyak membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ia bawa tangan kanannya agar bisa menyentuh pipi tirus Heechul yang semakin hari semakin lembut. Mungkin pria cantik ini melakukan perawatan, entahlah.

Heechul yang mendapatkan sentuhan lembut di pipinya melihat ke arah tangan yang sedang melakukan itu, dan akhirnya membalas tatapan pemilik tangan yang kini melakukan gerakan menyisir pada rambutnya yang lepek.

Heechul ikut tersenyum menampilkan dua lekukan dalam di pipinya, membalas senyuman Hankyung yang terpasang sejak tadi.

"Aku tahu kau itu cemburuan, tapi jangan sampai seperti itu lagi, ok? Aku sangat pusing karenamu," lirih Hankyung dengan suara serak.

Heechul mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Kita lihat dulu apa yang kau lakukan. Jika memang kejadian kecil, aku tidak akan cemburu lagi. Tapi jika kau membuat sensasi besar, akan aku cincang milikmu,"

Walau Heechul mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dan nada lembut, tapi Hankyung bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Apalagi membayangkannya -_-

"O-ok ...," Hankyung mencoba tersenyum walau dipaksakan, membuat Heechul menyeringai kecil, "Tapi kau juga harus mengerti, aku membuat hal itu untuk apa. Jangan seperti ini, aku melakukan itu sebagai bentuk profesionalitasku, bukan aku yang menginginkan itu. Lagi pula itu hanya akting, Heenim," Hankyung membuat pengertian pada Heechul.

Heechul terdiam, tapi tidak menatap Hankyung dengan sorotan dingin. Dan Hankyung tetap mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya pada Heechul.

Pria cantik itu mengangguk, "Aku tahu, aku minta maaf ...," Heechul mendekatkan dirinya pada Hankyung.

Hankyung yang mengerti akan sikap Heechul, langsung membentangkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh berkeringat Heechul pada dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hankyung berkata sambil tersenyum lembut, walau ia tahu bahwa Heechul tidak akan melihatnya, "Tidur saja, ok?" Hankyung mencium pundak Heechul yang tidak terbungkus apa pun. Setelahnya ia merasakan anggukan kepala Heechul di sela leher dan pundaknya.

Dengan tarikan terakhir, Hankyung dan Heechul menjadi sangat dekat tanpa penghalang apa pun. Menyamankan posisi masing-masing pada dekapan sang kekasih. Membuat semua persoalan dan pikiran mereka menguar dan terkubur tanpa tahu di mana.

Heechul dan Hankyung tidur dengan saling berpelukan erat.

.

.

**~ A few months later ~**

"HANKYUNG! AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENCINCANG MILIKMU!"

Teriakan Heechul membuat semua member Super Junior yang mendengarnya memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati demi keselamatan Hankyung.

Mungkin ini yang mereka doakan ...,

'_Ya Tuhan, demi masa depan Hankyung(hyung), selamatkanlah milik Hankyung(hyung) (?),"_

Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Heechul sampai dia bersumpah seperti itu? Anda harus mencari tahu sendiri :)

**.  
**

**.  
**

**END**

**###**

**.  
**

**.  
**

That 'Pretty Boy' Sequel ^^  
Sebenarnya sudah dipersiapkan beberapa hari setelah That 'Pretty Boy' di post, tapi molor sampai satu tahun seperti ini -_-  
Saya juga lupa kalau saya udah bikin Pretty Boy ini *buagghh!*

Tenang dulu! Itu karena saya nggak kasih nama, Cuma titik dengan koma aja yang jadi nama file-nya -_-  
Maaf membosankan, tapi terima kasih bersedia membaca ^^

Need sequel again? kkk~~

visit my wordpress : jiaithiei1315 . wordpress . com

.

**04 - 09 - 2012**

**Park Gi Min**


End file.
